herofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Godzilla
Super Godzilla is the ultimate form of the main hero, Godzilla. This form was first formed when Godzilla was instructed to collect eight energy capsules which marked "S" in order to defeat the evil god of darkness, Bagan. History ''Super Godzilla'' Super Godzilla vs. Mecha-King Ghidorah When reaching stage 5 of the game, the player is faced with a choice to face the resurrected King Ghidorah, via Mecha-King Ghidorah as Godzilla in his base form or as Super Godzilla. Requirements for Godzilla to change into Super Godzilla in this stage is to collect three special energy capsules marked "S". However, during this time, Mecha-King Ghidorah is causing mass destruction in Tokyo, and the research center that carries the Super Energy Bank that is another requirement for Godzilla's transformation will be on the verge of being wiped out if the destruction of Tokyo reaches 50%. When fighting Mecha-King Ghidorah as Super Godzilla, the damage that Super Godzilla takes as oppose to the amount of damage Godzilla would take is reduced by more than half. Super Godzilla's attacks can inflict massive damage to Mecha-King Ghidorah, which means that Mecha-King Ghidorah can be defeated with minimal effort. It would be apparent at this point that Super Godzilla is superior to Mecha-King Ghidorah. Super Godzilla vs. Bagan In stage 6, if the destruction of Tokyo is less than 50% despite Mecha-King Ghidorah's attacks, than Godzilla can easily become Super Godzilla simply by obtaining the Super Energy Bank produced by the research center. If the destruction of Tokyo is more than 50%, then Super Energy Bank is non-existent and the second Super X will have to be used to collect the energy needed, however, the player must stall Bagan as Godzilla while this is happening. Super Godzilla is widely regarded as a requirement to defeat Bagan as Godzilla in his base form can take high levels of damage from Bagan's attacks, and Godzilla's offensive attacks will do little to no damage to Bagan. Bagan is seen as a difficult opponent even when playing as Super Godzilla, but one of the most easiest tactics to use against Bagan is Super Godzilla's super punch (where the player charges the attack by holding the punch button and releases the attack by letting go of the button) to heavily stun Bagan in order to activate Super Godzilla's special attacks. Damage done to Super Godzilla by Bagan is reduced by more than half (just like with Mecha-King Ghidorah) and Super Godzilla's attacks can inflict far greater damage to Bagan than Godzilla's attacks. Both Super Godzilla and Bagan have the same amount of life points which shows that the two monsters are equal in strength. Powers & Abilities *Super Godzilla's has an Energy Tail attack that has Super Godzilla's energy channeled into his tail, and then launched toward the opponent. Unlike Godzilla's Tail Swipe, Super Godzilla does not slam its tail onto the target. *Super Godzilla can use an Explosive Shoulder Ram to ram into his opponent with broadened shoulders. The enemy then explodes temporarily. *Super Godzilla's Nova Breath is a powered-up version of the Atomic Breath. However, it is orange-yellow in color, and it does a lot of damage. *Super Godzilla's Navel Blast is his most powerful attack. His Navel core shines as energy swirls around the tip of the navel. Finally, Super Godzilla unleashes a blast from its navel that swirls until the tip of the beam morphs into the head of Super Godzilla and continues to blaze through until it hits the opponent. This attack does a lot of Damage to Mecha-King Ghidorah, therefore a battle using only Navel Blasts is a fast way to finish the battle, as it doesn't take that much of a fighting spirit to use the Navel Blast. *Super Godzilla has a Super Punch move that could charge energy in his hand and charge at an opponent punching with the energy in his hand doing a lot of damage to the opponent All of Super Godzilla's attacks are more powerful than normal Godzilla's. He has more health than normal Godzilla and doesn't take damage from attacks from non-bosses. In addition, as Super Godzilla the damage that boss attacks do is roughly cut in half. Navigation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Brutes Category:Mutated Category:Chaotic Good Category:Successful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Titular Category:Godzilla Heroes